


tell me that you love me (even if it's fake)

by berningice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, House Parties, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rapper Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berningice/pseuds/berningice
Summary: The pool glitters under the moonlight and bounces off of his glimmering gold chain and big brown eyes and Jaemin misses him.





	tell me that you love me (even if it's fake)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAAAAaaa renmin has taken over my life
> 
> follow me on twit n watch me scream about The Bracelets in real time <33 @CBXTENTACION

His fingers smell like cigarettes and he hates it. Hates the smoke lingering at the edges of his vision. He needs a drink. 

Jaemin squirms past the bodies writhing and thrashing to the beat—his beat—and stumbles into the kitchen, legs slow and head spinning. There’s a couple making out against the fridge, the red cups in their hands sloshing onto the tiles. He elbows them aside and flings the fridge door open, ignoring their indignant groans, and roots around in the vegetable-box-turned-cooler for a beer. 

He grabs a bottle by the neck and cracks it against the counter, popping the cap off and slopping foam on the marble. He accidentally gets some on his shirt and he hurriedly tries to wipe it off. _Shit_ , he thinks. _This is archived Margiela._ His stylist is going to kill him. 

As he’s about to embark on a tipsy hunt for paper towels, he turns and bumps into someone, spilling their drink on themselves. He finds himself on his backside, slumped against the wood paneling, and he’s so comfortable. It’s so comfortable that he’s debating whether or not he should stay down there for the rest of the night, until— “Get your ass up!” He’s startled awake by someone tugging at his arm. He struggles to stand, and he’s barely made it up before he folds over himself in a fit of drunken giggles. _Shit_ , he thinks once again. _It’s my ex._

Jaemin makes a feeble attempt at sobering up and gives the boy in front of him what he hopes is a generous smile. Renjun laughs and takes Jaemin by the hand, leading him past the mass of sweaty, gyrating bodies and into the porch by the pool. He shoves Jaemin into a lawn chair and sits on the other. All the while, Jaemin’s giggling to himself at how absolutely crappy the situation is, and he kind of wants to fall asleep in the chair and never get up again.

Jaemin glances up at Renjun. 

The pool glitters under the moonlight and bounces off of his glimmering gold chain and big brown eyes and Jaemin misses him. 

He tells him so. Renjun snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“You’re drunk,” he tells him. “You’re right,” Jaemin says back. 

They sit there all quiet, bass bumping in the background, and Jaemin’s mind is full of things he wants to say. Things he wants Renjun to say. Things Jaemin can’t say at all.

“Congratulations,” Renjun says, finally breaking the silence. “On a million sales. You’re a legend now.” He turns and shoots Jaemin a wry grin. Jaemin nods, too tipsy to think of anything to say.

“Why’re you here?” he slurs, and Renjun’s face draws tight. He sits up a little bit straighter. “I’m here with Jeno.” Jaemin feels something twinge in his chest at the name of his longtime rival. _“Jeno?”_ he asks, turning in the chair to look at the boy. “Since when do you fuck with Lee Jeno?” 

“I don’t.” Renjun snaps at him, shoulders hunched and brows drawn. Jaemin suddenly feels bad, and he doesn’t know why. Renjun’s the one who cheated; Renjun’s the one who broke his heart.

“Look,” Jaemin raises his hands, trying to placate Renjun. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Renjun hesitates, and slumps back into his chair. “No, I shouldn't even be here. This is your party.”

And he’s right. This is Jaemin’s party. Tonight is his debut album release after-party, having been at the top of the Hip-Hop Hot 100 for two weeks straight. 

He picks up the abandoned beer at his side and takes a swig. 

He’s so beautiful.

Sitting there in a well-worn Balenciaga sweatshirt and the Saint Laurent jeans Jaemin had bought him for their first anniversary and dark brown hair flopped and waved across his forehead, and he’s so beautiful, and Jaemin wants to kiss him.

So he does.

He leans in, so does Renjun, and they kiss, and for a single, wonderful moment, it’s so goddamn _beautiful._

But then they part, and the look on Renjun’s face makes Jaemin’s insides lurch. This was a mistake.

Renjun hurriedly wipes his palms on his jeans, rushing to stand. Jaemin sits there, staring at his hands. “I-I shouldn’t have come here,” Renjun reaches for his drink. Jaemin feels like dying. Renjun turns away, face unreadable. He chews on his bottom lip. “I have to go. I’ll see you around.”

And then he leaves.

Renjun walks out on Jaemin as quickly as he had walked out of his life all those months ago.

Jaemin stands, staggering to lean against the ladder of the pool.

 _I need some time to myself_ , he thinks, and jumps in.

**Author's Note:**

> :^) sorry jaemin
> 
> i wrote this drabble to tide myself over for now bc im writing more for renmin so watch out for that hehuehueh


End file.
